In a conventional elevator, a pair of lighting devices are disposed in an upper portion of a cage on respective width direction sides. Each lighting device includes a frame body fixed to a ceiling, a plurality of light sources provided in the frame body, and a lighting plate (a design surface cover) provided on a lower portion of the frame body so as to cover the light sources. The lighting plate is disposed over substantially the entire length of the cage in a depth direction (a front-rear direction) thereof (see PTL 1, for example).